


Five Years

by sweetkyloren



Series: A Series of Memorable Events [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Devoted Reylo, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Pregnancy smut, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, Spanking, Surprise pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkyloren/pseuds/sweetkyloren
Summary: The sequel to 'Ten Days'.In the two years since Ben Solo quit his job at First Order he has never felt more settled and more happy than he does now.With a beautiful wife and daughter he has everything he will ever need but life has one more little surprise in store for the Solo family.





	Five Years

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that time I convinced myself Ten Days would be a one shot? Who was I trying to kid?! This is my first time writing anything **this** fluffy so I hope I've done it justice! 
> 
> To my wonderful beta [bunilicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunilicious/pseuds/bunilicious), thank you for your encouragement and friendship! Everyone, check out her work. She is crazy talented and a really cool person <3 
> 
> Thank you Allison for being my rock and letting me throw every idea under the sun at you! 
> 
> Please enjoy the sequel and thank you everyone for your kind words, kudos and comments. 
> 
> xoxo

 

 

 

  
  


Rey’s hands are wrist deep in the sink.

 

She has a pile of dishes next to her and the dishwasher is already loaded full, but she can’t stand the idea of coming downstairs the following morning and seeing dirty dishes waiting to be done.

 

“Baby...”

 

The front door opens and closes quickly and Ben is striding into the kitchen. Rey looks over her shoulder and smiles fondly at her husband.

 

“Sorry I’m late,” he mutters, bending down to kiss her forehead.

 

“You’re fine, she’s still asleep.”

 

“Good, good.” Ben moves around their kitchen, unpacking some of the shopping bags he has brought in with him. He takes out a platter of sandwiches, a six pack of beers, cupcakes and savoury snacks along with some household products.

 

“Did you get the cake?” Rey asks. The final dish is clean and she moves to towel dry her hands.

 

Ben smiles, and from a second bag he takes out a white box and opens the lid to reveal a two tiered cake with pink frosting and fondant bunnies on the top.

 

Rey grins and squeaks, “it’s perfect!”

 

Ben smiles at his wife, and before he can tell her that in fact it’s Rey that is perfect, the doorbell to their home chimes.

 

“Let’s get this party started, I guess!”

 

\- - -

 

The house is alive with the sound of laughter and chatter, and the tv blares with a long forgotten show, but the sweetest sounds that can be heard are that of Odelle Solo.

 

Rey sits on the sofa, watching her daughter between the legs of her grandmother play with a toy ice cream cart. Leia Organa-Solo takes the fake ice cream cone from her granddaughter and pretends to lick the treat all the while Odelle, or Ellie as she fondly goes by, giggles at her grandmother.

 

How is their little girl two years old?

 

Rey feels her eyes prickle with tears, smiling at the little girl who has brought so much happiness into her and Ben’s life.

 

“You okay?” Ben is there beside her, his hand rubbing her shoulder soothingly. Rey sniffles and nods, waving her hand to dismiss her husband.

 

“I’m fine, just a little emotional.” Rey smiles, but the tears come anyway.

 

Ben chuckles, moving to kiss the side of her head. Rey looks on at Odelle, she’s obsessed with the toy ice cream cart gifted by her paternal grandparents. Rey sees her father in law leaning on the door frame with a beer in his hand, he too grinning at the toddler.

 

Odelle has brought a new life to them all, she is their light, their life.

 

Rey is emotional for many reasons, but in that moment it’s because she wonders if when she was two years old, was she this loved? Rey had been found on the steps of a church at the tender age of five, abandoned by parents she does not remember.

 

She should remember that day, but she doesn’t. Rey doesn’t question it. She’d rather not remember such a memory.

 

When Rey was ten years old, she was playing in the garden of her foster home.

 

Well, if you could call it a garden. It was more like a scrap yard with patches of dry grass. Her social worker took Rey kindly by the hand and told her she didn’t need to stay with Plutt a day longer and it’s then she is placed into the care of Maz Kanata.

 

They move from the outskirts of London when Rey is fifteen, and they make their home in America.

 

Rey knows how lucky she is to have found Maz, to be taken from the grips of Unkar Plutt and placed with a loving woman such as her. Rey turns sixteen when she starts calling Maz mum, and she has never looked back since.

 

Rey is emotional because she wonders if Odelle would have fallen into the cracks of foster care had Ben and Rey not adopted her?

 

She knows she shouldn’t be so emotional about it. Odelle coming into their lives was a situation entirely different to Rey’s.

 

On the golden beaches of Mykonos three years ago, Rey and Ben made the decision to adopt a baby.

 

Rey had always wanted to adopt a child. To bring that joy and security that Maz did for Rey should be something every child has, and the thought of knowing there were babies who sometimes didn’t have that perfect arrival into life tore Rey up inside.

 

When their delayed honeymoon came to an end all those years ago, they began their perusal of adopting a baby. They went through the home study, checking of finances and medical information. They were interviewed, as were their parents, close friends and colleagues. Ben and Rey were told to make a profile for themselves to show birth parents their relationship and their life. They explained why they wanted to be parents and why they wanted to adopt.

 

When they were approved and put into the system, Rey cried happy tears.

 

It was six months from then that Ben and Rey were contacted by their adoption agency. There was a woman who had seen their profile and wanted to meet them; she lived in Florida and had been happy to Skype them, but Ben and Rey made the journey where they met Tallie Lintra and her social worker.

 

She was fresh faced, in her second year of university, and after a celebratory night out when finals were over Tallie found herself pregnant. Ben and Rey didn’t question her and instead they sat in a cafe by the beach and talked like old friends. Tallie was wise beyond her years, and when the air turned chilly and the tourists began to leave the beach she took Rey’s hand and pleaded with her not to pass judgement for falling pregnant and giving away her baby. They took Tallie to her home where she told Rey and Ben that she wanted to keep the baby safe, but she knew she couldn’t provide the life the baby deserved.

 

They didn’t judge, they didn’t question, they only nodded and told her it was okay and thanked her for the opportunity of meeting.

 

A week passed when they received a phone call that made Rey scream so hard Ben swore the paint on the ceiling cracked.

 

Tallie picked them.

 

It feels so long ago that Rey sat in the Miami hospital by the window with her baby girl in her arms.

 

Her daughter weighed a dainty six pounds and eleven ounces, her hair was fair and her skin golden. Ben was on his knees by Rey’s side staring at his daughter. This baby was the missing piece to their puzzle; everything felt in place and they felt at peace.

 

It had been Ben’s idea to use a Greek name, it was in Greece that they decided to have a child, and it’s there in the maternity ward that Baby Girl Solo changed to Odelle Solo.

 

How was that two years ago?

 

Tallie reaches out to Ben and Rey every so often; mainly she just wants to know that the child she carried for nine months is healthy and happy. Ben and Rey are happy to hear from Tallie, and even today Rey has sent her a photo of Odelle from that morning, grinning at the camera with hands outstretched.

 

The sound of their front door opening breaks Rey’s train of thought, and she looks up to see Maz and her _man friend_ as she calls him, Chewie, coming in the door. They greet one another with smiles and hugs, and Maz is soon on the lounge floor with Leia and Odelle, scooping her granddaughter into her arms and blowing raspberries on her cheek. Rey and Ben grin as they hear Odelle’s screeching laughter, his hand finds Rey’s and he laces their fingers together.

 

The house seems to get busier and busier with the arrival of Finn and Poe. They bring Odelle a rocking horse that she is drawn to immediately. Soon, Rose appears with her own daughter, tucked into her hip, Hux follows behind with their newborn son. It seems that as soon as Hux was honourably discharged from the army, the baby making factory also opened. Their little girl is not much older than Odelle and she toddles over to her where they excitedly play on the rocking horse one after the other.

 

Jessika even turns up to drop off some outfits that Odelle doesn’t pay attention to. She has come alone, citing that Snap has taken their son to soccer practise.

 

Rey shakes her head in disbelief; she remembers the day Puck had been born, the same day she quit her job at First Order after announcing her relationship with Ben.

 

How was that five years ago?

 

When Ben lights the candles on the pink frosted cake and carries it to the lounge, they all sing happy birthday to Odelle, who in Rey’s arms claps excitedly at the arrival of cake. Ben leans down in front of them, finishing his singing as Rey helps Odelle blow out the candles. Rey meets Ben’s eyes and they share a heart warming glance only breaking their contact when Odelle tries to grab the cake with eager hands.

 

The rest of the party seems to go by in a blur. Finn and Poe leave when they’ve had their share of cake. Rose and Hux decide to leave when their daughter falls asleep on the sofa, pink frosting smothered across her lips. Jessika leaves when Snap’s car pulls up outside, she hugs Rey and Ben goodbye and slips out of the house.

 

Their parents stay to the end. Maz and Leia help clean the dishes and throw out the yards of wrapping paper that has accumulated over the course of the party, while Ben is in the corner of the lounge trying to assemble an activity centre for his daughter. Han and Chewie have somehow ended up in charge of bath time and throughout the house Odelle is giggling at her two grandads.

 

Rey wonders how her daughter will ever get to sleep. She’s had nothing but a diet of cake, sandwiches and macaroni all day. It’s easy for her parents and in laws; they don’t need to wrestle a hyper toddler into bed, but once Ben has finished attempting to build the activity centre he brushes and braids Odelle’s hair and tucks her into bed.

 

Rey holds back another set of tears. It was only days previously that Odelle moved into her big girl bed. Miraculously, Ben only needs to read his daughter one story and she’s out like a light.

 

When the last piece of cake is eaten and the toys are packed away for another day, both their parents take their leave. They thank Rey and Ben both for a wonderful day, for giving them such a precious granddaughter.

 

“What a day,” Rey sighs, locking the front door and moving to the kitchen. “It was a good party, wasn’t it?” she asks her husband, who is drinking the last dregs of his beer. He puts the bottle into the mixed recycling and takes Rey’s hand.

  
“I don’t think I’ve ever seen our daughter so happy… She had an amazing day, everyone did.” Ben kisses Rey’s forehead, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into his body. Rey nods in agreement, but still tears up, much to Ben’s amusement. She laughs with him and nuzzles into his sweater.

 

“I’m such a wreck,” she laughs, flicking the tears from her eyes.

 

“You’re beautiful,” Ben sighs. His fingers rub the tears from her damp cheeks and he follows the motion with his lips kissing her skin. “You’re so caring, you’re a wonderful mom,” he continues with a gentle voice. His body moves unintentionally, pushing Rey against the breakfast bar so that Rey’s eyes flutter shut, feeling the warmth from his body encasing her. His mouth drags down to her jaw, “you’re my best friend and I love you _so fucking_ much, Rey.”

 

Rey melts into her husband’s body. His words have the effect they always do. She’s biting her lip, hips canting ever so slightly into Ben’s. It’s not unnoticed, and he grins into her flushed skin.

 

“You’re so fucking sexy, you have no idea…” he grinds into her slowly, moving in such a way that has them both shuddering. His erection just pushes against her mound, and it already tingles at the sensation of being stimulated. Even little movements like this has Rey panting.

 

“Ben, please…” she whispers to him, pleading to have the tingling in her lower half to become much more than just a tingle.

 

“What do you need, kitten?” Ben’s voice changes from the soft and endearing to rough and commanding. He doesn’t let up with his grinding hips - he’s torturing himself but feeling his wife squirming beneath him is worth it. “Tell daddy what you need, let me take care of you.”

 

She gulps a breath of air, “you… I need you, please, fuck me.”

 

Ben stands tall and grins down at his wife. “That’s what I like to hear.” He bunches the dress that she’s wearing in his hands and lifts it over her head, throwing it to the kitchen floor.

 

Her breasts are hidden by a bra and matching boy shorts, and the contrast of the white cotton bra on her tanned skin makes Ben’s mouth water. As he admires the sight of her body, she is already trying to push her underwear down and pleading with him.

 

“Please, please don’t make me wait, please.”

 

Ben takes her arm gently and turns her around so that she drapes across the breakfast bar, where her skin prickles against the cold marble. Ben strokes down her back, thumbs dipping across her shoulder blades. Tracing the line of her spine, he murmurs how beautiful she is before snagging her underwear off her hips and down her thighs where they slip to the floor.

 

“How can I say no to such a polite request?” Ben breathes, his eyes trained on her peachy behind. He cups the globes of her ass, squeezing the flesh for a moment.

 

Ben grins when she pines for him. He lazily unhooks his belt, unbuttons his jeans and frees his cock from the grey boxers he wears, all the while still staring at her ass. His cock is already achingly hard and he pumps it slowly.

 

His fingers are a welcome relief on his cock. It strains for release, having not had the pleasure of his wife in a week. Having a two year old running riot around their house has had somewhat of an effect on his and Rey’s sex life. They can’t fuck against every surface in their home like they used to, but he doesn’t mind, not at all.

 

Her loud and impatient whine shifts Ben’s thoughts, and his eyes peek over at the baby monitor that thankfully keeps quiet.

 

“Shh,” Ben chastises quietly. His hand comes down on to Rey’s ass in slap that he knows will make her skin sting.

 

Her gasp reverberates through the kitchen, he shudders when his hand slips between her thighs to find her, of course, soaking.

 

Rey is _very_ responsive to Ben’s touch.  

 

She rests her head on the cool marble top and grumbles an apology, but still wiggles her hips in an attempt to coax Ben to do something to her. Before the arrival of their daughter, Ben knows he would drag this out, he would make sure that Rey would physically be dripping, he would wait until it lined down her thighs but he has already grown impatient and the carnal urge to devour his wife overwhelms him as if he’s been winded.

 

Dropping to his knees, Ben pushes his mouth between her thighs. His hands part her and he begins to open mouth kiss her cunt. He purposely avoids sweeping his tongue over her clit, so her legs spread wider of their own accord and it makes Ben grin.

 

She babbles incoherently from above him, asking for more. She begs for him to suck her clit and the words make Ben groan into her folds. He rewards her directness with exactly what she asks for, and the hard nub rolls along his tongue with wonderful results.

 

“Mhhmm, Ben… right there, oh my _god!”_

 

Her hand comes down on to the marble in a slap that Ben can’t tell is frustration or satisfaction. He is able to see her reflection from the glass cabinet on the opposite side of the room. He sees her face pressed into the marble, her lips moist with her own drool and the image rocks him. As delicious as her pussy is, Ben regrettably releases her clit and stands to his feet again.

 

When she whines in protest Ben decides to ignore it. The need to be inside her is overpowering. His lips corner into a smirk. On a different day, or maybe in the past, Ben would have spanked the complaints out of her.

 

A memory from their dating days flashes into Ben’s head. On such an occasion, when she had been snarky towards him, he spanked her ass red raw and beat himself off coming on her ass with a grunt, leaving Rey high and dry.

 

_Ah, young love._

 

His eyes gaze on Rey’s trembling body hungrily while he lets his hand gently tug on his balls. It heightens his pleasure, edges him _so good._ She’s begging again, begging for his cock to be inside her. He loves getting her to this point because her mouth, fuck, her mouth just turns filthy.

 

“Ben, Ben, please, _please!_ I need it, I need your fat cock inside me Ben, I _need_ it!”

 

Ben hums in response. His hand clutches his cock where he tries to ignore the involuntary shiver that rolls across his skin. Ben leans his body over Rey’s; he nearly covers her whole and he mouths in to the nape of her neck,

 

“Want me to stretch you baby?”

 

She moans in response but Ben continues. “You need me to fill your pussy?”

 

Rey practically sobs back at him.

 

Ben licks down her spine. It’s slow and sultry and makes them both shiver. Ben steadies himself with one hand on the counter, while the other holds his thick cock.

 

He regards her breathing and body one more time before he slides into her.

 

It’s one long thrust, and the heat he feels enveloping him somehow catches Ben off guard. He groans louder than he intends to. He feels her pulsate around him, and Ben enjoys these first moments so much. Just feeling her warmth and the way her walls accommodate his girth.

 

He loves when he can see that stretch, when her pussy is swallowing him. He takes Rey’s leg with one hand and lifts it onto the counter, so she splays out in front of him. It takes everything in him not to pull out of her and eat her pussy again. He takes a deep breath, watching as his cock _just_ fits inside of her, and he throbs with need, slowly beginning to move.

 

With her leg on the breakfast bar (where they eat their cereal every morning) and the other balancing on the floor, Ben moves his hands to her waist, pinning her as his hips quicken.

 

Her body shakes beneath his from the power of his thrusts. He doesn’t even remember when his slow movements turned into a ruthless ones, but they have him grunting and cursing. It’s a force of habit now, that when he hears himself being loud, his eyes flicker to the monitor and thankfully the noise levels are still minimal. He cranes his neck back and puffs out a low groan that he feels course through Rey, her insides tightening around his dick almost painfully.

 

But his movements don’t falter.

 

The fact they are fucking in their kitchen (which Ben really realises when apples from the fruit bowl roll to the floor) seems to make his balls tighten just _so right._ His hand, so large against her body, clutches the flesh of her ass. His primal need to consume her, touch every part of her takes over Ben.

 

Rey pants and gasps for breath. Every brutal thrust interupts her intake of air and she cries out. Ben can’t make out any words, but her moans spur him on, and his fingers tighten on her skin so that she cannot move.

 

Although, with the way Ben’s cock is pounding inside of her, why would she ever want to move from this position?

 

Ben’s eyes drag over every bit of flesh he can take in.

 

Her skin is flushed and pink, sweat beads down the line of her spine, and he has the overwhelming urge to swipe his tongue over it. He bends his body and doesn’t even think that it’ll make him go deeper inside of Rey, but it does, and they both cry out in unison.

 

He’s successful in his endeavour - the taste of her sweat on his tongue is like fine wine. It quenches his thirst, but it also starves him, so he sucks on her skin lewdly and desperate for more. All the while, his hips continue to rut into the back of Rey, which make her cough and splutter his name. His eyes look back to where their bodies are joined, and Ben’s breath catches in his throat. Her slick shines over the bar. The white marble glistens with her arousal, and he groans.

 

He can feel his pelvis tightening, he can feel his heart thumping erratically and he knows Rey is close too.

 

Her hands grip the sides of the breakfast bar and she tries to lift herself to look over her shoulder, but Ben presses his hand into her lower back, pushing her firmly back down into the marble.

 

“Down kitten,” he grunts.

 

Rey whines at him, and he thinks another spank is in order.

 

The same hand that had pushed her back into the marble is raised and comes down in a quick swoop. Her skin cracks around the room, which is followed by a long moan. Ben keeps his hand on her ass, he pulls and paws at her flesh as his pace becomes messy and uncoordinated. Licking his lips, Ben can see the tight ring of muscle just inches from his touch and he gasps.

 

His fingers sneak across her skin and his thumb rests on the supple flesh. They’ve danced this dance a dozen times; both Ben and Rey are keen to trying anything new in the bedroom and taking her _there_ had been a wildly popular experiment. Rey slaps her hand on to marble again, and somehow, through her continuous moans, Ben manages to hear her tell him that she is close.

 

Ben slips his finger down to her pussy and then back to the second hole. He pushes a thick digit into the tight channel and is met with little resistance.

 

“ _Ben!”_ Rey’s body jolts and she wails again, “fuck, right- _right there!”_

 

He tries to match the thrusting of his cock with his finger in her ass, but he’s nearly too far gone and he can’t stay composed. He can’t when both holes keep him held tightly inside her body.

 

“There Ben, there- _right fucking there!”_

 

She muffles her cries into her arm when she comes, and her body jolts and spasms as she orgasms.

 

She’s so full of her husband; he owns her body and she can’t imagine it any other way. Rey arches her back as the orgasm crests through her body. It pushes Ben deeper into both holes and another wave of wetness floods him. Then he’s coming too, his hips stuttering uncontrollably as he paints her insides with hot come.

 

Ben drapes himself over her body, panting into her neck while they both recover. It takes a few moments before Rey can clear her throat and speak.

 

“That was nice.”

 

Ben snorts from behind her and places a kiss on her flushed skin. “Nice?” he comments still smiling. His eyes are shut and he softens slowly still inside his wife.

 

“Really nice?” Rey corrects herself with a giggle.

 

The baby monitor crackles from the other side of the kitchen. Odelle murmurs in her sleep and then silence blankets them again.

 

Ben finally moves away from Rey’s body. His jeans are still hanging by his thighs, and his sweater feels too hot over his body. Rey stays lent over the breakfast bar, watching Ben as he picks up her dress from the floor. He helps her sit up and into the dress before pressing a soft kiss to her lips,

 

“C’mon,” he starts. He kisses her lips again, “shower and bed?”

 

Rey nods compliantly, and, as they grab the monitor and make their way upstairs, they sigh contently.

 

\- - -

 

It’s past seven in the morning some weeks later and Rey is already running late.

 

She runs around their bedroom half dressed, fiddling with the small pearl studs Ben gifted her last Christmas, trying to put them in her lobes whilst finding the nude heels that match the black dress she has chosen to wear.

 

From downstairs she can hear Odelle babbling to her dad, probably ignoring the toast that has been served and struggling out of her chair.

 

She nearly whoops when she finds her heels pushed under the bed.

 

It’s Monday and Rey has an important presentation with her boss Phasma. She feels sick to her stomach with nerves.

 

The presentation, if successful, means that the company will win a huge development of apartments, Rey’s work in structure and architecture will be known to some of the biggest names in construction, and the realisation has Rey nauseous.

 

“You gotta eat something,” Ben comments, watching Rey bustle around the kitchen with a mug of tea in her hands.

 

“No. I honestly can’t stomach it, Ben.”

 

He frowns, but shrugs, backing off. He can already tell she’s frustrated and worried. Odelle is still sat in her high chair, picking at the toast that is now stone cold. Ben frowns.

 

“Right,” Rey starts. She grabs her coat from the closet and smiles at her little family. “You’ll be okay dropping Ellie off?”

 

Ben nods and stands to meet his wife, pulling her in for a hug.

 

“You’ll nail it.” Rey chews on her lip but accepts the strong hold of her husband. “Go get ‘em, let me know how it goes.”

 

With a final kiss to her husband and a kiss to their daughter, Rey is out the door and in the car... where she’s plagued with stomach churning nerves.

 

\- - -

 

“Rey?”

 

She’s sitting at her laptop in the conference room, going over her presentation for what feels like the millionth time.

 

“Rey?”

 

She had seen the prospective clients enter the floor of their building five minutes ago, and she swore even the toothpaste from that morning is making her retch.

 

“Rey!”

 

She snaps her head up to find the building’s receptionist in the doorway.

 

“Rey, Ellie’s nursery is on the phone.”

 

Rey groans and the usual fleeting sensation of panic courses through her. She’s out of her seat and into reception taking the call off hold.

 

“Hey it’s Rey, everything okay?”

 

“Mrs Solo, I’m afraid Odelle is running quite a temperature and has been sick.”

 

Sinking into the seat of the receptionist, Rey closes her eyes.

 

“Have you tried Ben?”

 

“Yes Mrs Solo but I’m afraid I can’t get a hold of him, his office said that he was out on a client visit.”

 

_Shit._

 

The manager of Odelle’s nursery continues, “I am sorry but you know the protocol.”

 

“Yep, I know… okay, tell her I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

 

Phasma waves Rey into the conference room, her eyes already impatient and annoyed.

 

_Super shit._

 

Rey moves from the desk and the stomach churning she has felt all morning seems to worsen. “Oh god…”

 

Gwen Phasma is a scary lady.

 

They’re on better terms then when Rey first started working for her, but she’s still pretty terrifying and now Rey has to tell she can’t be there for the presentation because her daughter is sick.

 

_So much shit._

 

Gwen is obsessively moving the coasters on the glass top table so that they match in line with one another. She wipes a smudge off the glasses and sighs before rattling off their game plan to the would be clients, who are now making their way towards the conference room.

 

“I’m so sorry-“

 

Gwen stares at her, “oh no Solo, not today! Any time but today!”

 

“Gwen I know! Believe me I know it’s less than ideal but Ellie’s nursery are just off the phone and she’s being sick and-“

 

“Can’t Ben get her?”

 

Rey feels awful, Gwen looks positively distraught.

 

“I’ve tried Phas but he’s not in the office and they can’t reach him on his cell. I’m _so_ sorry.”

 

“Oh God,” the receptionist leads in the small group of men that take their seats. Rey gives Phasma one last pleading look and she nods. Mouthing thank you Rey exits the building as quickly as she can and makes the short drive to Odelle’s nursery.

 

Yep, Ellie is not well. When Rey enters the room, the first thing she is aware of is her daughter crying. Guilt floods Rey that she had worried for work when her daughter was in need of her mom. She stretches her hands to Rey, still crying, and Rey picks her up, holding her close to her hip.

 

The nursery worker fills her in on what happened and that they’ve given her some Tylenol. It’s probably just a bug; the nursery is rife with kids catching each other’s colds and illnesses. Odelle somewhat settles when she’s with her mom, and as soon as she is strapped into her car seat, she’s down for the count.

 

Rey wishes she knew how the presentation was going. She tries calling Ben again, but his phone goes to his voicemail and she groans. It’s not unusual for Ben to turn his phone off when he’s with clients, but today it’s a definite pain in the ass. When they’re home, Rey gives Ellie a quick bath, much to Ellie’s dismay, and settles her on the sofa with a dvd on to keep her spirits up.

 

The kitchen has been cleaned since she was in it this morning, Ben obviously tidying away after his daughter and before he left for work, but there’s something catching at the back of Rey’s throat. Something smells truly awful, and before she can look around for the smell in question Rey is hurtling across the room for the sink and she’s throwing up.

 

Vomiting is always less than pleasant, but her throat burns as she continues to retch. The protein bar she ate in her car is a huge regret as she feels her eyes prickle with tears. Maybe it’s best she did miss the presentation, Rey thinks. Throwing up there wouldn’t have helped their cause.

 

Rey changes into sweat pants and one of Ben’s t-shirts before snuggling on the sofa with her daughter. Ellie is half asleep but fights it, determined to watch Paw Patrol. Rey brings out her phone, checks her emails and tries to call Ben again - to no avail when she hears the cool tone of his voicemail.

 

“Phone mama,” Rey looks down to see Ellie reaching for phone. She doesn’t tend to let Ellie use her phone, she’d much rather she play with toys than technology, but since she’s not feeling well, Rey brings up the Snapchat application and lets her look at herself through the many filters that end with her giggling. Rey maneuvers herself so that she too is included in the shot.

 

“Gonna show daddy? Look sad for daddy?” Rey asks.

 

Ellie smiles, and then pulls an expert pout that Rey matches. It’s the same pout she pulls when she wants candy, or sees those junk magazines that come with a shoddy toy that will keep her entertained for all of ten minutes.

 

Saving the photo, she captions it _we’re sick, send help_ and sends it to Ben.

 

Surprisingly, only a few minutes pass and Ben is calling her.

 

“Hey, what happened? Are you okay?”

 

She can hear the concern in his voice and Rey sighs.

 

“ _Ugh_ , we’re fine… nursery called and said Ellie was sick so I had to get her and then when we got home I was sick.”

 

“Shit, Rey, I’m so sorry- my phone was off and I just- _fuck-_ your presentation, did you get to do it?”

 

Rey bats back a tear and shakes her head, “no.”

 

Ben apologises profusely but Rey can’t be mad at him, it’s not his fault she’s sick, or that Odelle is sick.

 

It’s just one of these things.

 

\- - -

 

“How’re you feeling?” Ben asks. He’s laying in bed, watching Rey change into her pyjamas.

 

She shrugs.

 

“Fine I guess, I just wish it would go away. It’s been a week and I just feel _so_ drained Ben.” Rey sighs and shrugs again. “Ellie is fine though so I guess that’s something.”

 

She climbs into bed and snuggles into her husband’s warm chest.

 

They won the prospective client thanks to Rey’s impressive presentation that Phas talked them through. The contract is theirs, and work will begin in the next year or so. Phasma was so ecstatic about it all that she didn’t even bring up the fact Rey called in sick in the days after.

 

Ben kisses her head. “Don’t worry. Probably just working its way out of your system. Work has been hectic as well, you’re probably just a little run down baby.”

 

Rey hopes Ben is right.

 

Another few days pass, and when Rey is sick in the toilet cubicle of her office she knows this isn’t right.

 

She leaves the office early and goes home knowing exactly what to do.

 

Odelle is fast asleep down the hallway and Ben is laying on top of the bedsheets complaining about his day at work, while Rey busies herself in the bathroom. He’s moaning about a late delivery to Falcon’s office, and that’s why he missed dinner, missed Ellie’s bath time and bedtime.

 

“Ben,” Rey starts, staring into the sink.

 

“I know, I know. I missed dinner and Ellie was a handful, I’m really sorry Rey-“

 

“Can you come here a sec?” She interrupts him and worries her lip.

 

Ben groans and thuds to the bathroom. he looks remorseful as he enters their en-suite and opens his mouth to apologise again. She motions to the sink and he quirks an eyebrow,

 

“What?”

 

She motions her head to the sink again and he takes two long strides over to her. When he looks in the sink he gasps and meets Rey’s eyes in the mirror.

 

“Oh.”

 

In the sink there are three pregnancy tests.

 

All marked as positive.

 

They hold a look and Ben is first to break out into a grin. His dimples are ridiculous with how hard he smiles at his wife. A shaky breath leaves Rey and she smiles back at him.

 

In a quick movement, Ben is swooping Rey into his arms and up on the counter top. She giggles and begins to cry as he smothers her with kisses all over her face. With her face in his hands, Ben kisses her before breaking into his own tears and grins down at his wife.

 

“That explains a lot.”

 

\- - -

 

Rey’s morning sickness continues up until her twelve week scan and even then she feels woozy.

 

They have decided to keep the pregnancy between the two of them until they know everything is okay.

 

They especially don’t tell Odelle. Rey envisions her screaming ‘baby’ at anyone who enters their home, and neither Ben or Rey want this out in the air just yet.

 

They both cry when they see their baby on the monitor by Rey’s head. They can see their baby, they can hear the beautiful sound of the heartbeat and suddenly it’s real.

 

\- - -

 

At the end of the week, Rey and Ben have the family over for Sunday dinner.

 

They feast on a traditional roast dinner, one of Rey’s favourites from when she lived in England with Maz.

 

The mood in the Solo household is warm and pleasant. They’ve migrated to the lounge, where Ben hands everyone a slice of cheesecake on the fancy plates, used only for special occasions.

 

Rey feigns that Odelle needs to use the toilet. They’re trying to get her used to using the toilet to get her out of diapers and into pull ups, so she leads her daughter on that pretence, but really she needs one more little audition and run through of their master plan.

 

“So,” Rey begins. She’s re-doing Odelle’s french plait as she speaks. “What do we say to everyone when we go downstairs?”

 

Odelle grins at her mom in the reflection of the mirror. Her feet dangle from the chair and she then purses her lips.

 

“Umm…” her eyes sparkle and _eureka!_ “Big sister!”

 

Rey laughs and nods at her daughter. Her speech is coming along and since their twelve week scan they have finally told her she is going to be a big sister. They don’t expect much from a two year old, but the more and more they speak about it, the more and more Odelle seems to realise she’s getting her own baby, as she so thinks.

 

Rey leads her back downstairs. Everyone has finished their cake, and Ben has already cleared up. He’s sat by the bay window and looks ready to burst with excitement.

 

“Everyone,” Rey begins, “Ellie has something she’d like to share with you all…”

 

The toddler stands in front of her grandparents and from behind her back she produces Ben and Rey’s twelve week scan photo. As auditioned, Odelle opens her mouth and yells,

 

“BIG SISTER!”

 

All heads turn to Rey, and then there is a deafening roar of cheers and crying.

 

Leia hugs Rey, Maz hugs Ben. Han gathers Odelle into his arms and Chewie smiles from the sofa, picking up the dropped scan photo and watching the commotion around him.

 

They soon announce their pregnancy to their friends, and are of course met with a similar reaction of cheering and celebrating.

 

Rey is surprised at how well Phasma takes the news. She half expected a sarcastic comment and snark, but is instead hugged and congratulated. Rey’s pretty sure Phasma has a man in her life. She’s far too happy, Rey thinks, but she can’t deny it’s a warming sight.

 

Maybe it’s the fact she has a baby growing in her belly, or that her daughter continues to grow smarter and more wonderful with every day, but Rey is happy every day. Yes, her emotions are all over the place, but her husband loves her, despite every irrational emotional outburst. Maybe it’s her friends who are there for her no matter the situation.

 

Rey isn’t sure which of these things are the key to her happiness but she knows everything is perfect.

 

\- - -

 

Rey and Ben decide not to find out the sex of the baby.

 

When Tallie was pregnant, they opted not to know the sex despite Tallie knowing, and the surprise had been so magical they couldn’t think of another situation like it.

 

So, the chance to feel that magic again was a no brainer.

 

Ben loves his pregnant wife. He loves seeing her carrying his baby. He did that, he filled her and put a baby in her.

 

He can’t deny the thought makes him ache, and luckily for him, by the time Rey hits half way through her pregnancy her sex drive is through the roof. She feels like she needs Ben constantly. If she’s not waking him up, pleading in his ear to fuck her, she’s walking in on him in the shower and kneeling down to take him in her mouth.

 

Rey doesn’t crave Chinese food or pickles. She loves these things anyway. No, Rey craves orgasms.

 

She’s abusing her right to take days off work. She tells her Phasma her back is aching, and will see her midwife about pain relief, but as soon as she ends the call she feels Ben’s hands holding her waist, bending her over the edge of their bed and cooing into her ear.

 

“My girl, always so _wet._ ”

 

His words are hot against her skin, and the ripple of pleasure is not unnoticed by Ben.

 

Rey’s bump, even at twenty weeks, is quite prominent. It’s more comfortable for her to be taken like this. It serves as ease, and it fulfills the need to be just _taken_ by her husband. His cock slides into Rey with what could be embarrassing ease, but Rey isn’t embarrassed.

 

She’s turned on and she needs to come soon.

 

Ben doesn’t think their sex life has been this active since maybe their honeymoon, that glorious time that was spent with them being naked rather than the sightseeing he had promised. He can make her orgasm multiple times, until the sheets are soaked and her legs shake.

 

It’s not even lunch time and Rey feels like she could sleep for a week. Ben leaves her feeling satisfied, and he too calls into work (well, calls his dad), and explains Rey isn’t feeling too good, so he won’t be in the office that day.

 

There’s a moment of silence, and Han laughs down the phone.

 

“Sure kid.”

 

Han hangs up and somehow Ben think’s his lie is not believed.

 

\- - -

 

Ben looks back on when Rey was twenty weeks pregnant fondly. So carefree, so sexy and so happy.

 

It feels like so long ago since those days.

 

God, he misses the sex.

 

Rey is thirty eight weeks pregnant and miserable.

 

No, miserable isn’t the word.

 

Webster’s dictionary will need to find a new word for the mood Rey constantly seems to be in.

 

He’s just put Odelle to bed, when he comes downstairs to find Rey sobbing in the kitchen.

 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” he approaches almost cautiously, but she shakes her head and continues to bustle around the kitchen as best as she can, considering the size of her bump.

 

He leans against the breakfast bar and purses his lips. “It’s okay, you can tell me,” he whispers.

 

Rey looks at him from over her shoulder and her eyes fill with tears again. “It’s nothing. Really.” Ben gives her a look and she gives in. “There was a spider and I got a scare,” Rey hiccups, “and i just _stood_ on it, Ben!”

 

He looks at the gory scene before him and Rey continues. “What if it had a _family?!”_

 

Ben can’t help it. He really wishes he had, but when he snorts in response he’s met with a glare that even Medusa would envy. Rey practically snarls at him, throwing the dish cloth on the counter and storming past him. Even through laughs, Ben tries to apologise, but she is having none of it and disappears to their bedroom.

 

He doesn’t leave her too long. He knows she wants him to follow her and apologise, so he cleans up the rest of the kitchen from dinner (including the deceased spider) and heads upstairs with his tail between his legs. She’s tucked up in bed, scrolling through her phone when he enters the room.

 

“I’m sorry, baby.”

 

“No, you’re not,” she barks, not batting an eyelid.

 

“I am, I didn’t mean-” he stops. “I just-”. He stops again and decides there’s no point explaining himself. Any answer is probably the wrong answer, so he apologises again. “I am, I’m sorry.”

 

“Fine.”

 

Ben changes into plaid pyjama bottoms in silence, and although it is nowhere near bedtime, he decides he wants to be with his wife, bad mood or not.

 

He tries to read the email from one of his customers on his phone, but he can’t focus. In just a few weeks, their baby will be here. He almost huffs in excitement, it’s not unnoticed by Rey, and as she opens her mouth to ask him what he’s thinking about, Odelle screeches from her room down the hallway.

 

It’s happening more and more that she seems to be having nightmares. Neither are sure why, but as soon as they’ve hushed and tucked Odelle back in, she is fast asleep again.

 

When Ben returns, Rey is tossing and turning in bed, groaning and complaining about their baby’s foot that it seems to be nestled somewhere in her ribcage.

 

“You know…” Ben begins. He throws the bed sheet back over himself as he settles into bed. “The midwife is more than happy for us to start natural methods for getting baby here… Why don’t we go for a walk in the morning, or I could get us a curry for dinner tomorrow?”

 

Rey grunts a less than enthused response still trying to mould her body into the mattress.

 

“She also suggested sex?”

 

Rey moves quicker than Ben has seen in the last month, startling him to the edge of the bed.

 

“If you so much as lay a _finger_ on me Solo, I will make your life a living hell.”

 

Ben’s hand had been inching towards Rey’s leg under the sheets, but as slowly as possible, he retreats.

 

“This-” she points to her stomach, “-is your fault!”

 

Ben winces and obediently nods.

 

“I’ve had this kid’s foot in my ribcage for a _week!_ The last thing I need is sex so just… _don’t.”_

 

Ben stares wide eyed at his wife for a moment. Licking his lips, he picks his phone back up and asks her quietly. “Will I make you a raspberry tea?”

 

He side eyes his wife, who tears up and nods.

 

“If you don’t mind?”

 

\- - -

 

Life.

 

It’s a funny old thing, life.

 

It’s working tirelessly towards the job you deserve, the promotion that is just within your reach, and then rewarded to someone else.

 

It’s seeing a swan looking for its mate, not knowing that there is a highway nearby and the mate sadly won’t come home.

 

It’s life that the Queen of the Andes plant will only bloom every hundred years.

 

It’s life that Ben Solo stares at in the arms of his wife.

 

He sits in the far too small hospital chair by Rey’s bedside and looks at his newborn daughter.

 

He’s besotted. He helped make this bundle of wonderful life that sleeps soundly he thinks.

 

Zoe Solo is born on a particularly rainy night, one spring evening one week before her due date. She is the double of her father, something Ben had feared throughout Rey’s pregnancy, but when he sees her dark hair and ears that glow pink from screaming, she has Ben tripping over himself.

 

She is perfect.

 

He looks at Rey, who smiles fondly at their daughter as rain patters against the panes of glass.

 

It’s the only sound that fills the room.

 

They’re happy to sit in peace, they’re both too engrossed to speak, and luckily they have a private room, so the usual hospital noises are dulled.

 

He’s never been more proud of his wife for delivering their baby. She took the epidural like a champ, and after fifteen hours of labour, Rey brought their baby into the world.

 

Their birth plan had Ben be the first to hold their child, and he would be the one to tell Rey if they had a son or a daughter.

 

It was sometime near the end of Rey’s pregnancy when they settled on baby names. Continuing their Greek theme, they had picked Zoe or Theo.

 

Theo meaning divine gift.

 

Zoe meaning life.

 

“I love you,” Ben whispers to his daughter. He kisses the crown of Zoe’s head and looks up to Rey. “I love you… you have no idea the life you have made for me, Rey. No idea.”

 

Rey smiles, and with her free hand she cups Ben’s face.

 

“Yes I do,” Rey starts.

 

She thinks back to when they first met those five years ago. To when he bought her handpicked chocolates, or when they fooled around in his office. Flashes of their wedding day pass through her head, when they exchanged their rings or when they were both too drunk to consummate their marriage thanks to the champagne fountain Rey had wanted.

 

She thinks about their honeymoon, the first and second. Oh, it still makes her spine tingle, but that could be the epidural.

 

Odelle, their precious first born baby is the apple of her eye. Rey already can’t wait for her to meet her baby sister.

 

Rey can feel her lip tremble, but she grins and strokes Ben’s skin with the pad of her thumb and continues.

  
“...because it’s the same as what you have done for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think with a cheeky comment and kudos!
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr/twitter - sweetkyloren


End file.
